<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friday afternoon by Skyuni123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612344">friday afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123'>Skyuni123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1 Series 1: One Fic Per Episode [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Queer Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack finds out that the SGC is a little bit more... open... than it might suggest.</p>
<p>coda to 'hathor'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1 Series 1: One Fic Per Episode [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friday afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sir, can we talk?” Carter knocks on the frame of my open office door a few days after the whole Hathor thing. I’m pretending to do some paperwork, though I keep on getting distracted by the thought of what I’m going to do after work. It’s a Friday, I have two days of leave, I’m going to go fishing and talk to absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam is, however, a surprise. “Sure thing, Carter, come in.” I say, really hoping it’s not going to be something like ‘the SGC is minutes away from exploding’ or ‘Apophis is disguised as the General’ because I really want to get out of here by five. “Pull up a chair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shuts the door behind her, which is a little weird, but I don’t question it, and sits down on my only other office chair, after moving some papers out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papers I probably should have filed, or given to Daniel, or done something with by this point but… eh… I’ll get there eventually. Sam looks a bit nervous, though, I can tell that much. Weird. Very weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stop doodling on the side of one of the minutes notes and put my pen down. “So. Carter. What’s up? Please tell me you’re not here to inform me the gateroom is on fire or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. Not quite that dramatic.” She says, dryly, but still doesn’t crack a smile. “We’ve done some rudimentary analysis of the sarcophagus pieces that we recovered from the explosion site, but not found a lot so far. Same with the larval Goa’uld.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” I say, though it’s not really. It’s obvious she’s hiding something. I’m more interested in that. I twirl my pen around my fingers for a moment, thoughtfully. “Why don’t you cut the crap, Carter, and tell me what you’re really here for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off the record, sir?” She thumbs at the edge of one of her fingernails. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” I reply, because at this point I’m really curious. “Go on. I promise I won’t get mad if you tell me you brought upon the end of the world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only on Tuesdays, sir, it’s Friday.” Sam says, but still looks hesitant. She sighs, clearly something important weighing on her mind. “Hathor. That was… interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Carter. It was.” I say, gently, motioning for her to continue with her train of thought. “You were there, I was there, Daniel and Teal’c were there. It was very interesting. Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing about Hathor…” Carter says, gingerly and very, very carefully, “is that she absolutely could have taken over this base if she hadn’t been so… prescriptivist... about her choice of thrall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes me a minute. She’s layered her answer in a lot of innuendo, and I have to parse through it. But then, I get it. The thought hits me right in the face, almost like a ton of bricks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m a little ashamed to say that it also hits me somewhere slightly lower. The idea of Carter and other wo… It’s not such a bad thought. But I stop it. I force it away for later times. Carter, right now, looks worried, her face drained white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” I ask, then, “Everyone - all the women?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” She nods. “All of us who were able to help. All of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Captain O’Leary?” I ask, actually taken aback. I know the SGC is mostly men, but statistically… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Dr Johnson’s had a thing for her for months. Even sent her flowers and everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Tracy.” Sam says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” I reply. “Wonder why she just didn’t tell him to leave her alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put it this way.” Sam replies, a rueful look in her eyes. “It’s not very easy to tell a handsome, well-dressed, wealthy scientist to leave you alone, and it’s even harder when you’re trying to keep a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>under wraps and not raise suspicion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mmm. Makes sense. I nod. “I’ll have a chat to him. You, though, Carter… I mean, I just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve seen the way she looks at me sometimes. I’m not blind, and I’m not one of those men who finds attraction in nothing. I have eyes, and a bit of a brain, even though Sam, Daniel and even Teal’c outwit me on a daily basis. I’ve seen it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t exactly say that to her, though. This conversation is already breaking an absolute ton of regs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just say that some things aren’t a straight line.” Sam says, still picking at her thumbnail. “There’s bits in the middle. You’re not… mad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course I’m not mad. I’m taken aback, yeah, and I’m scared for her, but I’m not mad. It’d be unbelievably harsh of me to be mad about something she was born with, and something that has very little to do with me. It’s just another thing on the list of Things I Know about Samantha Carter. I shrug, force myself to push down the rising anxiety I have about this secret. “Course not. You’re trusting me with a lot, though, Carter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you could keep a secret, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can.” I reply, though I like the implications. “Why tell me now, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She straightens up. “Safety’s sake, sir. If something like this happens again, if one of our enemies has a little less… prescriptivism, and a little more wherewithal - even one of those devices like Hathor had…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My memory is still foggy, but I do remember the device bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I can’t be trusted to not succumb too. I just wanted you to know, sir.” She says, looking at me carefully. “Just in case.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case.” I repeat, and lean back in my chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow. Certainly been an afternoon of discoveries. “Thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for not telling Hammond.” She says, looking a whole lot less tense now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone says or does anything…” I say, “Let me know. I’m here, Carter. For you and the rest of the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, genuinely, and meets my gaze for the first time this entire meeting. “Thank you, sir. You have no idea how good this feels.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Carter. Have a good weekend.” I say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, sir.” She says, and leaves, her gait a whole lot brighter than it had been when she had come in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lean back even further in my chair and blow out a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow. What an afternoon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WILL MAKE THIS FANDOM QUEERER EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT ALL BY MYSELF</p>
<p>hit me up on the <a href="http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com"> tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>